


Like Lovers Do

by MadamMissy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMissy/pseuds/MadamMissy
Summary: It's coming and Zelda knows it. When the mysterious Ms. Wardwell comes into her life with a big bang, she can practically feel the undeniable tension between them, but Zelda has never been the person to give up on her morals so easily. Yet, it's coming and there is nothing Zelda can do against her...





	1. Chapter 1

Zelda sits on the couch in her living room, watching the woman talk, but the words leaving her mouth go unheard by Zelda. Sabrina seems to be captivated by the brunette teacher, who recently outed herself as an excommunicated witch. Bullshit, Zelda thinks.  
She notices the secret glances the other woman sends her way, but keeps it to herself. It amuses her how the woman's eyes keep coming back to roam her body in the belief that it goes unnoticed by the ginger witch. She takes a drag from her cigarette and blows out the air slowly.  
"Your niece truly is an amazing student," Ms. Wardwell says and directs her attention towards the ginger, staring at her with those ocean blue eyes.  
"Why should I care about her grades in a mortal school? Nothing interesting. I don't even know why she's still going to that school," Zelda says and takes another drag. One day they will be the end of her but until then she'd make the most of the moment.  
"I have friends there..." Sabrina throws in and Zelda just rolls her eyes.  
"You could have friends at the Academy, too if you tried," Zelda says and flicks the ash of her cigarette into the ash tray on the side table. She feels Ms. Wardwell's eyes on her body, watching her every move. Zelda smiles and makes sure to move purposely slowly.  
"But I don't want new friends. I love my old ones," Sabrina whines and Zelda still doesn't understand her niece's motivations, but isn't up for another discussion about the topic that seemed to follow her like a disease.  
"Whatever," Zelda says and dismisses her niece with a flick of her wrist.  
Her eyes wander towards the brunette and Ms. Wardwell seems to show no shame at being caught staring at the ginger.  
"And you... What makes you teach mortals? As a witch?" Zelda mocks the other woman, knowing that it would cause some kind of reaction. Whatever reaction it may be, Zelda loves to tease the hell out of this woman.  
"I enjoy teaching young souls..." the woman says with a wicked smile, making Zelda shift in her seat.  
"Sure..." Zelda says and the tension between them isn't something to be ignored. She throws her head back, closing her eyes. The consumed alcohol is taking its toll on her and she feels the effect of the liquid burning in her veins.  
"That's why you're excommunicated?" Zelda mocks again, cocking her head to the side and swirling her wine glass.  
"No," Ms. Wardwell practically hisses. The woman sure has a temper that much is obvious to anybody around her.  
"Oh, no reason to get all grumpy. I was just teasing..." Zelda laughs and takes another sip of her wine.  
"Glad you find it entertaining," Ms. Wardwell says through gritted teeth. Zelda knows that this is a very sensible topic. Even her sister doesn't like talking about her excommunication and that just makes it even more fun while rubbing it in. No wonder the short tempered brunette doesn't like the teasing at all.  
"Why did you come again?" Zelda asks, not sure why the teacher joined them. Must have been something about Sabrina...  
"I was invited by your niece," Ms. Wardwell says and crosses her delicate legs, leaning back into the couch. Her skirt reveals enough to make Zelda lust for more, but she knows better than to give in to her desires and longings. Giving in is for losers and she sure likes to win.  
The two women stare at each other and the things that are left unsaid are felt by both of them. The tension between them is just as thick as Zelda's barrier to keep others away and the electricity in the room is prickling away on Zelda's skin.  
She can't contain the smile forming on her lips and Ms. Wardwell just smirks back. Zelda can feel it, yet she doesn't act on it. Oh, she never has. Acting on your feelings is for weak people and she has never been keen on admitting to her own weaknesses.  
"Yes, I told you about it," Sabrina interrupts the moment between them and Zelda looks at her niece in amusement.  
"What times is it?" Zelda asks, feeling the need to go to bed.  
"Just past ten," Ms. Wardwell answers without even glancing at the clock. Her eyes are still fixated on Zelda and the witch certainly enjoys the extra attention.  
"Oh, so late? It's way past your bed time," Zelda says and even though her words are directed at the teenager, her eyes stay glued to the brunette. Two can play this game.  
"But auntie..." Sabrina protests but knows that there is no such thing as winning against her aunt.  
"Off you go," Zelda says sternly and with a huge sigh, Sabrina disappears into the direction of her room.  
"It's getting awfully late, Ms. Wardwell," Zelda says once the two of them were left alone.  
"Oh, a woman of your age has to abide to bed times?" Ms. Wardwell mocks, knowing fully well that Zelda is not a woman to abide to any rules.  
"No, but I do need my sleep. This face doesn't stay young on its own," she says and sees a spark in those blue eyes. Her stomach is fluttering and the chemistry between the witches is undeniable.  
"I don't see any problem in sleeping..." Ms. Wardwell says with a dangerous smirk and Zelda feels excitement shoot through her body. She hadn't had the attention of anybody in so long that she has forgotten how it feels to be desired.  
"Well, then I hope you can find your way to your bed," Zelda says and breaks the connection by standing up. She enjoyed the game as long as it was still fun. Now it's becoming a dangerous game that could cost her a lot if she wasn't careful.  
"I see," Ms. Wardwell says and rises from her seated position.  
The brunette follows Zelda towards the door where the two of them stare at each other intensely, none of them wanting to look away first. The whole evening they had played a game of control. Who has the upper hand and who doesn't?  
"I'll see you soon," Ms. Wardwell says and Zelda just nods, closing the door without breaking eye contact.  
As soon as Ms. Wardwell and her stupid blue eyes disappeared from her sight, Zelda sighs deeply. What on earth was that?


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda pours herself another glass of wine, moving purposely slower than usual. She feels eyes burning away on her skin. She enjoys it. She doesn’t offer her visitor a drink, making sure to take a very slow and delicate sip of her own.   
"So, what brings you here?" Zelda asks as she makes her way back to her seat and sits down slowly, crossing her legs.   
Ambrose is at the Academy doing Lord knows what, Sabrina is at her friend's house for the night and Hilda works the nightshift... again. Nobody is there to disturb the game they had been playing for the past few times.  
"I wanted to see you," Ms. Wardwell says and her ocean eyes glitter in the dim light of the living room. Zelda raises an eyebrow at the bold statement of the other woman. At least she has the guts to admit it, Zelda thinks.   
"Me?" Zelda asks and huffs in amusement.   
"Yes, you and you know it..." Ms. Wardwell says and the corners of her lips tug into a small smile.   
"Hm," Zelda says and cocks her head. She knows exactly why the brunette came at such a late hour. It's lingering in the air. Their shared want, their shared need, it is dancing across the room, mocking them.  
"Do I?" she asks seductively and excitement shoots throughout her body, making her stomach tingle in anticipation.   
"You may know it, but you sure as hell don't want to admit it," Ms. Wardwell says and leans back into her seat, mimicking Zelda’s actions by crossing her legs. Zelda's eyes wander towards the hem of her skirt, which moved up and exposed more of the soft looking porcelain skin.  
She can feel the excitement, she knows that there is no denying it, but she still doesn't act on it.   
"See anything you like?" Ms. Wardwell asks and pops her tongue, making Zelda shudder in her seat.   
"No, but your legs might need a good shave," Zelda says and leans back, taking in the light shade of red flushing across the brunette's face. Yet, Ms. Wardwell refuses to let her face show the embarrassment she's experiencing.   
"Well, maybe you could help me out then?"   
"You wish."  
An uncomfortable silence breaks loose and Zelda just stares at the other woman, not being able to remove her eyes. Ms. Wardwell's eyes stay glued to her, as they have the entire time.   
"Oh, you will," Ms. Wardwell says and now it’s her turn to lean back and enjoy the puzzled face of Zelda.   
"I definitely won't," Zelda says and can't stop herself from getting irritated. Lord, this woman could be a tease.   
"Oh, you will, my dear Zelda," the brunette says and the mention of her name makes her stomach flutter and knees go weak. She has to press her legs together in a weak attempt to calm her growing arousement.   
"It's still Ms. Spellman," she says through gritted teeth, not liking the way the other witch can make her knees go weak by simply talking to her.   
"Oh, please... You know it's only a matter of time until it’s 'Oh yes, right there', so why bother with Ms. Spellman?"   
Zelda almost chocks on her sip of wine when the words leave Ms. Wardwell's mouth and her face displays one of sheer pleasure. Zelda sets the glass down on the table next to her and wipes the corner of her mouth, ridding herself of the spilt drink.   
"Who do you think you are?" Zelda hisses and her eyes shoot daggers into the direction of the other witch.   
"Hmm... let me think. The woman who will make you scream?" Ms. Wardwell says and smirks into the direction of the irritated Zelda.   
"Never," Zelda growls.   
"What? Me making you scream or you screaming?"   
"I don't 'scream'."  
"So you're not denying that we'll do what lovers do," Ms. Wardwell says and Zelda feels more than just frustrated. The damn woman tricked her...   
"I don't, because there is no point in denying something that is so unlikely to happen," Zelda says and Ms. Wardwell just raises an eyebrow.   
"Challenge accepted."   
Zelda swallows hard when Ms. Wardwell heaves out of the seat slowly, looking at her in the way that makes her heat skip a few beats. The brunette slowly approaches the ginger and makes sure to put an extra sway to her hips.   
Zelda forbids her eyes to wander the curves of the brunette and so she glues them to the angular face of the witch, but it’s only a matter of time until Zelda's eyes betray her and wander down Ms. Wardwell’s slender figure that's perfectly hugged by her tight skirt and loose silk blouse that displays a good amount of cleavage. That's where her eyes linger for more than just a few seconds and Ms. Wardwell notices.  
The delicate looking skin with those small beauty marks. What she would give to discover what lays underneath those layers of clothing. Her eyes wander and so does her mind.   
The woman comes to a stop in front of Zelda and the ginger presses into the seat, her entire body tense. Ms. Wardwell leans down and the loose fitting blouse is barely covering anything anymore, leaving very little to the imagination.   
Zelda forces her eyes to stare at the face of the witch, but she knows it just a matter of time until they'll betray her again.   
Ms. Wardwell puts her arms on either side of Zelda's body, trapping her.   
Zelda's breath hitches as the other woman leans in closer and she can feel her warm breath brush across her cheek.   
The ginger inhales the sweet scent of roses and vanilla and has to press her legs harder together in order to contain her excitement. She doesn't need the woman to know about her desire.   
Zelda's eyes can't hold the gaze of the brunette any longer and shoot towards the direction of Ms. Wardwell's blouse. The emerald lace bra she finds, makes her heart race and breathing stop.   
Zelda doesn't even realize how close the woman has come until she looks up again, their lips almost touching. Her pupils dilate as her heart stops beating for just a few seconds before Zelda’s hot breath brushes against a pair of smooth lips.   
Ms. Wardwell cocks her head to the side, purses her lips and breathes hot air out, making Zelda wince. Lord, she wants it, but Lord knows she can't have it.   
That's when Zelda’s senses return and she says, "I think you should go, Ms. Wardwell. It's getting quite late."   
With a sigh, the other woman removes herself from Zelda and smirks at her.   
"You know it will happen. There is no point in denying it, Zelda," she says and grabs her purse.   
"Oh and it's Mary," she says before she vanishes into thin air. Only then, Zelda allows herself to breathe again and her body relaxes into the seat. What the hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Ms. Wardwell sits in the chair in front of Zelda, taking a sip from her wine. Zelda watches her cautiously, not trusting the actions of the witch after the last time they were in the same room together without anybody to break the undeniable tension.  
"So, what brought you here?" Ms. Wardwell asks and Zelda feels her limbs getting heavy. It was a bad idea to come. The alcohol made her do it, or that's what she likes to think. She knows exactly that it wasn't just the alcohol that made her come over.  
"I don't know," she says and the brunette just raises an eyebrow.  
"That's a lie and we both know it," Ms. Wardwell says and Zelda sighs in annoyance. The nerves this woman has.  
"It's nice to know that you seem to know me so well, Ms. Wardwell," Zelda spits and crosses her arms in front of her chest. She didn't come to listen to this.  
"It's Mary... And you surely didn't come to fight, did you?" the brunette says and Zelda just rolls her eyes.  
It seems as if the brunette is reading her thoughts and if she was... Zelda would make her pay for it. She hates people who don't respect her privacy and decide to invade it and frankly reading her thoughts is the biggest invasion.  
"You're good at pointing out the obvious... but that's about it," Zelda says and the other witch just laughs.  
"Then what did you come for?" Mary says and leans forward, revealing more of her delicate cleavage that Zelda saw quite often lately. Zelda's eyes can't keep from lingering on the heaving of Mary's chest and the nice glowing of her smooth looking skin.  
Zelda feels Mary's eyes on her skin and she knows that the other woman is fully aware of the fact that she's being observed by Zelda and the ginger has the feeling that she's enjoying it.  
"My eyes are up here," Mary says and crosses her arms in front of her chest but unlike Zelda her actions were to push up her already exposed cleavage even more.  
"I don't know what you think I was doing but it's definitely not... that," Zelda snaps and has to look away completely to hide the blushing of her cheeks. Being called out on looking is not the same as knowing that the other person is aware of your looks and the embarassment sits deep.  
"That? What are you? Five?" Mary laughs and Zelda feels incredibly criticized for everything she does. Mary has made a pretty good job at making her feel that way.  
"I'm not five!" Zelda says frustrated and can feel the anger rise within her.  
"Then way can't you say what you were doing?" Mary asks and leans back, enjoying the reaction she receives. Teasing the ginger was just too much fun.  
"And what exactly was I doing?" Zelda snaps and throws her hands in the air to make her frustration clear.  
"You were checking me out," Mary states and Zelda huffs, shaking her head in denial.  
"I don't know what you think you saw but I was definitely not checking you out!" She says and feels tears welling up in her eyes. The fact that the brunette can toy with her emotions that easily doesn't sit well with her.  
Zelda hates nothing more than being toyed with and the fact that Mary seems to enjoy it drives her up the wall.  
"Am I driving you mad?" Mary asks with her honey coated voice. Oh how Zelda hates that voice. She's not fooled by her silly act, unlike her niece, who seems to believe every word that leaves those woman's lips.  
And again, Zelda can only feel like the brunette invades her privacy by reading her mind. There is no other way she could know these things.  
"Stop that. Stop that right now!" She growls and looks at Mary with a certain danger to her voice and an angry flicker in her eyes.  
Mary's excitement only grows at the prospect of having Zelda driven over the edge and a huge smile crosses her features.  
"What? I'm not doing anything," Mary says and begins to play with the necklace around her neck.   
"Oh, you can't fool me. You're reading my mind and I want you to stay out of it!" Zelda hisses and is ready to burst when the other woman has the audacity to start laughing.  
"Oh, silly old me reading minds?"  
"I don't appreciate the sarcasm."  
"Me? Sarcastic? Pfff," Mary says and Zelda feels her self-control give away into pure anger and frustration.  
With one quick movement that not even Mary saw coming she launches towards the brunette and aims for her hands around her throat but ends up attacking Mary's lips in sloppy, hungry and at the same time angry kisses that leave Mary's lips tingling and her core asking for more than just kissing.  
Zelda's hands wander down Mary's body and discover every inch she didn't dare to touch before. Mary finds herself trapped under Zelda's hungry lips and arms, trying to fight her way free.  
Zelda's hands already found their way under Mary's satin blouse when she finally comes back to her senses.  
What on earth is she doing?  
She pushes herself off Mary and looks at the woman in utter shock. The messy look suits her but it also displays Zelda's lack of control and that doesn't suit her at all.  
Mary looks up at her in confusion. She doesn't understand why the woman hesitated to continue and just wants to feel the energy that comes from the connection that is pulling them together.  
"I'm sorry. I can't do this," Zelda says and hurries to get her coat.  
Mary sighs in sheer frustration. She can't be serious, Mary thinks. She gets out of her seat and follows Zelda into her hallway.  
"Yes, yes you can," Mary says, desperate to feel that connection again. It has been driving her, giving her strength and she could only imagine how it would feel to be fully united with the ginger. The energy that would be running through them...  
"No, I can't," Zelda says and wraps the silk scarf around her neck hastily.  
She opens the door and practically flees into the night.  
"Yeah, run away. That's what you do best," Mary yells and stomps her foot in frustration.  
"You'll come to me sooner or later. You always will," Mary whispers into the night before she slips back into her house, feeling defeated.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary is kneeling in her kitchen, scrubbing the tiles angrily, when the door slams open with a force that causes the pictures in her hallway to shatter to the ground. Mary doesn't look up. She doesn't need to. She knows it's her. She sensed her five minutes ago.   
"What are you doing back so soon? Didn't expect you until..." Mary says and pretends to look at her watch. "Well tomorrow."  
Zelda doesn't stop and just storms towards the brunette without a single word. You don’t have to be a witch to know that the ginger is beyond furious. Mary lets the scrubbing brush drop to the floor and lifts her upper body into a perfectly upright position on the wet ground, looking at Zelda, who doesn't stop and doesn't think when she practically throws herself at Mary.  
Mary is caught off guard. She would have expected anything but what happens next. Zelda’s hungry lips devour Mary's with a passion that makes both of them catch their breath. Mary doesn’t process what happens fast enough to react to any of Zelda’s actions, her mind still trying to grasp what happened.  
Sooner than later she feels Zelda applying pressure to her shoulders and the brunette's upper body is pushed towards the ground. She can feel her satin blouse stick to her skin as the thin material is soaked by the wet floor but it doesn’t matter at that moment. Neither Mary nor Zelda care for wet clothing. They are going to be gone soon anyway.   
Zelda leans down and kisses Mary hungrily when the woman doesn't complain and their mouths devour each other hungrily. Mary gives into whatever this strange longing is and lets her hands roam the body of the ginger while Zelda's find the first buttons of Mary’s blouse and start unbuttoning it. The first buttons are undone carefully, afraid to rip something, but as the hunger grows with every passing second, her actions become more careless.   
She practically rips the last two buttons open and her hands discover the soft skin of the woman she always looked at but never dared to touch. Mary's back arches into the demanding touch of Zelda and a soft moan escapes her swollen lips and she breaks their heated kiss for a few seconds to pull herself together.  
Zelda’s nails scratch along the flat stomach of the brunette, leaving her in painful bliss and marks. She wouldn’t be able to forget their encounter for a long time. Even after the marks will be healed, the possibility of scarring will be there.   
Zelda doesn't think when her hands wander toward the zipper of Mary's skirt and Mary doesn't even realize that she lifted her hips until the ginger is pushing down the unnecessary item, tossing it away from them.   
Now that the brunette is lying underneath Zelda, only in her underwear, the ginger feels incredibly overdressed and increasingly hot in her beloved dress. She feels Mary's hand go in search of her zipper and leans down to make it easier for the other woman to access, needing more contact than she had ever thought possible.   
Her hunger and need for physical contact becoming almost too much to bear.  
Mary makes an effort to slide the dress of Zelda's shoulders in a careful manner, having seen the look of Zelda when she had tried to push it down faster.   
Their lips reunite in an intense kiss and their hips grind together, rubbing against each other in a way to stimulate their senses. Both need what has been coming for so long. There is no denying it anymore. Their brains shut off and now their primal hunger comes to the surface after so many decades of putting on a perfect mask.   
Mary tries to flip them over, hating to be at the bottom, but Zelda isn't having any of it. She traps Mary's wrists next to her head and stares into the blue orbs of her with such intensity that the Mother of demons could swear that she has looked right into her soul.   
Without waiting a second longer Zelda attacks her neck hungrily, leaving one bite mark after the other and feeling empowered by the small moans escaping Mary’s dry throat. The ginger smirks into the crook of her neck as the brunette arches her back up to press into her body and her wrists try to get out of her firm grip.   
She takes both wrists into one hand and presses down firmly while her other hand moves down Mary's stomach slowly, tracing her belly button with her finger makes a shiver run down the older woman's spine.   
There no longer is this little voice at the back of her head, telling her what is right and wrong, so she rubs her hand against the thin material of Mary's lace panties in a teasing manner, hearing muffled moans make their way out of the brunette's tense body.   
She can see it in the way her head is thrown backwards and her face contorts in sheer pleasure that this is exactly what Mary wanted all along.   
Zelda pushes the material, separating her from giving Mary exactly what she wants and maybe even more, down her legs and feels the other woman shudder underneath her touch. The brunette's hot core is already dripping from excitement and the ginger licks her lips in anticipation before she moves one finger into the aching hole of Mary and starts thrusting in and out at a steady, but teasingly slow, pace.  
Low whimpers escape Mary's mouth while she asks for me, needing the stimulation of Zelda's fingers moving inside of her faster, harder and wilder.   
Zelda doesn't take long to abide to Mary's silent pleas and adds another two fingers before thrusting at a much faster pace, seeing the brunette's mismatched breathing pick up the speed enormously. Her chest is heaving and her breasts are wiggling, giving her a delightful sight.   
She could almost see the muscles in Mary’s stomach working and she felt the walls around her fingers tighten. Not so fast, Zelda thinks and smirks before she lowers herself down.  
Just when Mary thinks she can't take any more, she feels the ginger's hot breath tickle her most sensitive spot and bites down on her lip in order to contain her cries of pleasure when Zelda flicks her skilled tongue across the brunette's clit, making her scream in pleasurably torture.   
She wants to touch Zelda, to feel her soft skin, her hair and make her scream in pleasure as well, but Zelda manages to hold her firm grip on Mary's wrists without any major effort.   
Mary struggles against her restraints, but she knows that if she truly wanted Zelda to let her wrists go, she would have managed to get them free the second they were pinned down.   
Zelda felt Mary's walls tightening harder around her fingers and she knew the brunette was close to her sweet release. She fastened her movements and started biting at the bundle of nerves in order to send the writhing woman over the edge.   
With a scream of ecstasy Mary's walls collapsed and her stomach exploded in sheer satisfaction, making her body go numb.   
While she tries to catch her breath, Zelda already gives her this hungry look, letting her know that this was only the beginning of one wild night.


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda takes a drag of her cigarette, sitting on Mary's bed after a passionate session of love making. It became a weekly, sometimes even daily, routine for them. Zelda would drop by late at night, when her family wouldn't notice her absence, and they'd spend the night together as one. Zelda would be gone before the sun had shown its first beams of light and Mary would never complain.  
The sheet is draped across her middle and Mary comes out of the adjoining bathroom, smiling at her. She quite enjoys the delicate sight. She likes the image of Zelda on her bed and the image of Zelda without any clothes on even better.   
She throws herself onto the bed, softly stroking Zelda's thighs in a loving way. The purple marks, she would leave as a reminder of what they share, are only on places, where Zelda can easily hide them, an agreement both made after their first night of primal want left Zelda questioned by her family. Mary loves the sight of her marks on Zelda's body though and so she renews them every single time.  
"When will you go?" Mary asks and smears the red lip stick stains across the inside of her thighs absently.   
"Soon. Hilda might check in on me when she comes back home from her date and I don't want her to find me missing," Zelda says and begins to play with the brown tresses on Mary's head. She loves the wild look of them but would never admit it. Just as much as she would never admit that she actually misses Mary when the two of them aren't together.   
"But you only just came," Mary complains and draws circles around the lipstick stains, branding the ginger like a tattoo. Mary decides she likes the secret tattoo. They will make sure everyone knows that Zelda is not to be touched.  
They never talked about this but Mary can’t stand the thoughts of someone else’s hands on Zelda’s porcelain skin, someone else’s hand making her scream in pleasurably pain. No she can’t let that happen.  
"I know, but I don't want to raise her suspiciousness and besides we had three rounds. Aren't you at least a bit exhausted?" Zelda chuckles slightly and Mary just smirks at the ginger.   
"Getting you off is my new favorite hobby," she says and earns a frown and mocking laughter from Zelda.   
"Sure. Then you should get used to less of this. Hilda and I will be busy with funerals the next few weeks and I don't know how often I'll be able to come," Zelda mentions and Mary sighs in disappointment.   
She would have never said it out loud but she grew so accustomed to their meetings that she feels lonely when Zelda isn't in her bed when she falls asleep.   
"Maybe I could come over? For a change?" Mary dares and is prepared for a rejection of her proposal. She tried it more than just once but Zelda doesn't approve of their romance being moved to her house.   
"Maybe."   
"Maybe?"   
"You heard me, didn't you?"   
"Yes, I just can't believe that you would actually agree to it!"   
"It's not like you have never been over before," Zelda says and dumps her halfway finished cigarette in the ash tray that Mary placed on her night table especially for the ginger. It annoyed the brunette that ash would burn her beige carpet and she didn’t want Zelda to leave the bedroom for a smoke either, so one day she just made an ash tray magically appear.   
"I haven't been over since we started our get togethers." Mary raises her eyebrows and Zelda knows that she is right. She forbid every kind of contact in her house once they started doing it more often. The last thing the witch needs is her family finding out about this.   
After all Mary is Sabrina's teacher and her given that Mary is Sabrina's favorite teacher, Zelda really doesn't want this whole thing to blow up in her face. Her family would never let her hear the end of this.   
"I don't know why that is," Zelda says, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible but she immediately sees on the brunette's face that it wasn't even nearly enough to convince her.   
"Come on. You made it clear that you want me nowhere near your house. I mostly meet Sabrina at my office or in town because of your paranoia of getting caught and now I should come over all of a sudden? It gives me the slight impression that you're missing me."   
Zelda's cheeks redden at the right assumption and a huge smile creeps onto Mary's face. The blushing is enough confirmation for her. The ginger actually misses her and somehow she couldn't be happier about it.   
"You miss me!" she says and pokes Zelda's nose, spilling oil into the fire.   
"I don't." Zelda hisses and removes herself from Mary's loving touch. It suddenly feels suffocating to her. All this time she was okay with just sex but now she can't deny that there might be more and Zelda doesn't know if she wants more.   
She starts dressing even though Hilda might not be home for a good hour and Mary sits up, watching her in confusion. Sure Zelda is a strange woman and the brunette doesn’t even start trying to understand her but she can’t see the wrong in her statement.  
"Did I say something wrong?"   
"I need to go."   
"You didn't answer my question."  
Zelda ignores the nudging of the brunette and just wants to leave the woman and all the problems she symbols behind. Zelda doesn't like thinking about her feelings, never did and probably never will and Mary symbolizes a lot of mixes messages, she doesn’t want to confront herself with, at the moment.   
Zelda hasn't even been able to think about this and now Mary knows that there is more to the story than just the occasional sex and comfort they provided for each other. Zelda doesn’t even know what she should think or feel and definitely isn’t ready to talk about it with the one person these new… feelings concern.  
"I don't have to answer your questions, Mary." Her voice is cold and distant, her feelings trying to bubble up and take the upper hand but she holds a firm grip on her resentment instead.   
"Yeah, just run away. That's what you do best after all," the brunette mumbles under her breath but Zelda hears it and she wants to say something against it, defending herself, but what is there to say? Mary is right. She does run away as soon as something gets complicated or serious but she doesn't know any different.  
Zelda finally finds her last shoe and smooths out her dress, trying to get herself to calm down and giving her slightly shaking hands something to do. With an icy glare she finally faces Mary again and tries to ignore the glazed over blue orbs that are such a big contrast to the dark brown tresses.   
"It's probably best if you don't come over and we don't see each other for a while," she says and Mary just snorts.   
"Yeah, just go," she says and shakes her head in disbelief. She turns away from the ginger and something inside of Zelda breaks at the sight. She never wanted things to go this way…  
There is so much more that Zelda wants to tell her but she struggles to find the right words. She opens her mouth but nothing comes out. The usual well worded woman can't find anything to say and so she turns and leaves, not seeing the one tear that makes its way down Mary's face.   
The first relationship that makes her feel safe and equal breaking apart right in front of her yet again, Mary thinks and screams into her pillow as soon as the door falls shut behind the witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but I'm back with an update! I hope to get them out more frequently in the future!


	6. Chapter 6

Zelda enters her front door, furious with the way the evening turned out, and finds Hilda kissing her mortal lover, stopping dead in her tracks. She just stares at the embarrassed couple and Hilda breaks away immediately and turns a deep shade of red, while Dr. Cerberus just hides behind the blonde awkwardly.   
"Uhm Zelda, what are you doing back so early?" Hilda asks, trying to sound confident when she is everything but that.  
"I could ask you exactly the same thing, Hilda," Zelda hisses and Dr. Cerberus just nods and says, "I take that as my cue to leave. See you tomorrow."   
Hilda just brushes her hand over his arm and nods at him reassuring, not daring to give him a proper goodbye. After all Zelda seems pretty angry and she doesn’t want to add anything to the fury that was storming across her face, for everyone to see. Zelda waits until the door falls shut behind him to unleash the storm, Hilda knows is coming her way.   
"What in Satan's name were you thinking when you brought him here?" Zelda hisses and takes one threatening step towards Hilda, who cowers away at the prospect of being killed by her sister yet again.  
"I didn't mean anything bad," she tries to reason with her sister but she has picked up on her bad mood by now and should know better than to try reasoning with the short tempered witch. Her sister was in no mood to argue and so the next move doesn't surprise her at all.   
Zelda reaches for the heavy metal lamp resting on the board in their hallway and wants to swing it at Hilda when the blonde shrieks and says, "I'm not the reason you're angry so kill her and not me."   
Zelda stops in her tracks, looking at her sister in utter shock. "What did you just say?"   
She couldn't have found out, could she? No, she made sure to hide it very well. There is no way Hilda could have found out.   
"I know about you and Ms.Wardwell," Hilda says and straightens up. For a moment she isn't sure if having revealed her secret was such a smart idea after all. Zelda's chest heaves and falls rapidly as her mind tries to register what her sister just said.   
She knew. She had probably know for quite some time. There are million thoughts racing through Zelda's head at that moment but she can't focus on anything besides the burning rage at the mention of her name.   
Her eyes dart around the room, the heavy lamp still high up in the air. The tears are threatening to fall and she knows it won't be long before they do.   
Her sister knows. She knows. Who else does? Mary. So angry. Urgh!   
All the while Hilda watches her sister unfold right in front of her, not believing her eyes. She saw the confusion, the hurt, the anger and the fear. Right before she saw Zelda take the lamp into both hands and swing it right into her direction, or at least what Hilda presumes to be her direction.   
She just hears the sizzling as the lamp flies through the air and closes her eyes, expecting to wake up in the Cain pit but instead she just hears a loud crash and a terrifying scream.  
When she opens her eyes, she isn't as expected in the Cain pit with the biggest headache since her last death, but still right in front of her sister, who just slumps to the ground, crying freely.   
She turns her head to the right and sees the hole in the wall, where the lamp crashed into only seconds earlier and looks back at her sister, shocked at the sudden display of emotions. She doesn't have to think long about what to do next and just hurries to her side, wrapping her strong arms around the weak body of the ginger.   
"Everything is going to be okay," she whispers into her hair and brushes her hand over Zelda's back soothingly.  
"How did you know?" Zelda asks and Hilda sighs, so it was about the dark haired woman.   
"You aren't as good at placing hickeys as she is and when I went to her office to talk about Sabrina's school work, she was rather surprised to see me. I saw the hickeys and something else... I didn't want to see it but the images just flashed at me. There was nothing I could do. I have known for a few weeks," Hilda says and Zelda just snuggles into the comforting embrace, something she would have never done if it hadn't been truly nerve wracking.   
"Why didn't you say something?"   
"I wanted to wait until you felt ready to tell me. I covered up for you whenever Sabrina was asking questions and she believes me when I tell her you're at the church or at the Academy."   
It feels good to see this side of her sister. Sometimes Hilda worries that the character of her sister was fully spoiled rotten by the events that had occurred over the past few centuries and to see that the vulnerable side of her was still there, hidden deep down, comforted her.   
"Do you want to talk about it, love?" she asks and places her chin on top of Zelda's head, feeling every sob that goes through her body.  
"No. Yes. I don't know," Zelda says and truly doesn't know if she wants to talk about this with somebody. Talking isn't exactly her thing and especially not about her feelings. Lord forbids she ever talks about it with Hilda.  
"She knows I misses her," she just bursts out and confusion spreads through Hilda. Her sister is a riddle to her that she has yet to solve and so the sentence struck her as rather strange.  
"And what is so bad about that?"   
"It's just sex. I'm not supposed to miss her," Zelda says, her voice barely audible through the sobs.  
"But you are... so it isn't just sex for you, is it?" Hilda asks and she knows that on any other day that alone would have killed her.   
"I don't know what this is for me. I just know that I feel something and now she knows that there is more to this than just sex," Zelda says and Hilda feels sympathy spread through her when there should be none. After all her sister had spent a great time of her life making sure hers was miserable.   
"I was just so overwhelmed that I practically ran away and told her that I didn't want to see her for some time," she says and breaks into even heavier sobs. Hilda is just thankful that neither Sabrina nor Ambrose are home to see Zelda like this. The ginger would never get over the embarrassment.   
"But what is so wrong about it? Maybe she feels some things, too," Hilda says and hopes that Zelda is able to think straight and acknowledge that her words actually makes sense.   
"I wasn't exactly honest with her...“   
"What did you do?" Hilda can clearly see that the guilt is eating away at her sister and guilt isn't one of the common emotion for Zelda Spellman so she just hopes that her sister didn't do anything too stupid for once.   
"We never spoke about what this is and what this means so one thing lead to another and- Faustus- he was so sweet and kind and I was so drunk and then- I didn't want to, I seriously didn't but we slept with each other while I was technically seeing Mary," Zelda sobs into Hilda's chest and the British woman just shakes her head slightly.  
"Oh Zelds," she says and tries to think of a possible solution to their little problem.  
"You know that you need to tell her, don't you?"   
"Yes."   
"Good."   
"I don't know what to do Hilda..."   
"Do you think you might be feeling more for her?"   
"I think so, yeah," Zelda admits and Zelda nods slowly.   
"Then show her. Make sure she knows if she is anything like I imagine her to be, then she'll understand," Hilda says and Zelda finally hugs her back, calm and somewhat collected again.   
"Thank you," she says and Hilda knows she means it. That is all she ever wanted to hear and somehow it doesn't feel nearly as satisfying as she imagined it to.


	7. Chapter 7

In the following weeks Zelda doesn't speak to Mary and the work that is being pushed onto her makes it impossible for her to visit the sultry brunette at night. As much as she likes to get this out of the way, she needs to do her work first. There is simply no time for her private life, especially not with all these extra corpses that keep coming in.   
She knows that it is an easy excuse to avoid telling her about Faustus for as long as possible or at least it was, no she really doesn’t have any time to do the inevitable. She’s buried underneath a shit ton of work and longs for just two minutes off in between bodies or reports.   
Hilda comes down the stairs, where Zelda is currently observing the newest of their corpses, and covers her mouth in shock at the horrifying sight.   
"What is it?" Zelda asks and Hilda's face turns completely white as her eyes try to focus on anything but the fully shredded body on their table. The flesh is torn apart and without an ID the police wouldn't have been able to identify the man as a visitor, someone who was passing by and got torn up by a wild animal. Unfortunate for him, good for Zelda. The money they are making will allow her a few weeks off after the insanity will have calmed down.   
She stares at the body, fascinated by the precise bite marks and how only the delicate parts of the human seem to be missing. That animal must have a special taste and knowledge about human anatomy.  
An animal is what the police said but Zelda doesn't believe them. More and more corpses are brought in, looking exactly like this one and all of them are men. Coincidence? Probably not.   
"Hilda if you don't have anything to say then you might as well just go before you faint and I have to take care of you as well," Zelda snaps and doesn't even look up once, eyes fixated on the rotting body in front of her. Ambrose would like this one. There are still so many bodies left to attend to and time certainly wasn't on their side.   
As the weekend comes closer, Zelda knows she has only so little time left to prepare them for their funerals and without the help of her incompetent sister and absent nephew she has to do it all on her own.  
It's like all these people decided to just die at the worst time possible and Hilda sensed the bad mood of Zelda coming weeks ago, when she had her breakdown in front of her. Not a single word about the incident was exchanged and Hilda is more than thankful that Zelda for once doesn't threaten to kill her.   
"There is another corpse coming in later today," Hilda says and feels the disgusting smell of rotting flesh challenge her heavy breakfast, knowing she needs to get out of there as soon as possible or the corpses won't be the only mess Zelda has to clean up.   
"Let me guess. Another wild animal," Zelda complains and Hilda just nods, aware of the fact that Zelda has been staring at the corpse for quite some time now.   
"Yes, Zelds are you okay?" The blonde asks, worry written all over her face. Sure, her sister isn't ordinary by all means but staring at a corpse without doing anything for quite some time is even too much for Zelda's standards.   
Hilda knows how hard it was for Zelda to keep her guilt to herself and how stubborn she is by insisting to push the talk about what happened further away. All she would have to do is finally talk to the brunette and the world would be a brighter place already. But Zelda's world is never bright.   
"Come here for a second," Zelda says and motions for her sister to come over, fascinated by the dead body in front of her. As repulsive as the thought of taking a close look at the deceased is, Hilda actually puts one foot in front of the other and finds herself standing next to Zelda only seconds later.   
"Do you see that? Is that lipstick?" Zelda asks and points at a red stain in the middle of a blood bath. How Zelda could see that as a lipstick stain is beyond Hilda but her sister has always been good at finding the smallest details and so she takes a closer look, gasping.   
"I think it is. It doesn't look like dried blood and it isn't fresh either," Zelda says and points at several other possible lipstick stains.   
"I think you might be right," Hilda says, her face as white as a sheet.   
"But who would do such thing?"  
"There are many sick people out there. I'm calling the police. I don't understand how their team missed this. My job would be so much easier if they'd just do theirs right," Zelda says and hurries towards the phone. One less corpse would mean one step closer to the sweet end of her working day and one or two glasses of whiskey.   
Little does she know that the answers are so near. If she just looked closer at the cover the corpse came in, she would notice the one single brown hair that doesn’t belong to the blonde man, but she doesn't, throwing the cover away instead.   
Zelda feels drained. She has nine hours of long and strenuous work behind her and doesn't look forward to the paper work that is waiting for her on top of the desk in her office upstairs. Normally Ambrose would tend to the corpses but with him being at the Academy more than at home, most work is done by her.   
But work at least means not having to think about how much she misses the brunette that haunted her day and night dreams. She would often find herself thinking about paying her a visit after a particularly stressful day of work just to be reminded of their fight.   
She ends the call about twenty minutes later, annoyed by the lack of professionality on their behalf, and walks back up the stairs, joining her sister for an early afternoon tea. She deserves it.  
"Someone will be over in about an hour. If I'm not up please inform me about their arrival," she says and sits down at the empty table. Sabrina is out with Ms. Wardwell and just the mention of her name made Zelda wince when Sabrina had told them about it.   
Hilda follows the gaze of her absent looking sister and picks up on what she must be thinking. Poor thing.  
"If you really miss her that much, you could always go over and talk to her. I can manage on my own for a few hours. Maybe that would take your mind off things," Hilda suggests and pours the tea into their cups, pushing the plate of cookies towards the ginger.   
"I don't miss her, Hilda," Zelda hisses and pushes the plate right back. Lord knows she doesn’t need any more weight on her hips. Hilda knows she should just keep her nose out of Zelda's business but she is after all her sister and the blonde can't stand seeing her torturing herself.   
"I know you do. You haven't been yourself lately," she states and Zelda just rolls her eyes.   
"And what does that mean?"   
"You throw yourself into work, you don't eat, you don't even mock me most of the time and that's not you." Zelda just shakes her head, wanting to deny the fact that she could possibly miss the brunette. It was her secret and hers alone.   
"I don't know what you're talking about."   
"You-"   
"Leave it," she threatens.   
"But-"   
"I said leave it!" she yells and stands up, leaving the room in a hurry.


	8. Chapter 8

Sabrina steps through the door, not expecting what is coming for her. Her day has been rather bad up to now and she doesn’t want to add to it. She just wants to be left alone and work on some of her homework for the Academy she should have finished by now. She just sees her aunt coming up the stairs and she tries to dodge past her, not wanting to be confronted with a possibly bad mood. She knows that something isn't quite right with her aunt Zelda but she doesn't know what and so she tries to stay out of her way of fire until her mood will calm down.   
"Sabrina. There you are," she hears the cold voice come from behind her and considers her options for a few seconds before she turns around reluctantly. She knows that Zelda isn't too keen on Ms. Wardwell but she thought things were finally getting better until her aunt decided to lash out on the simple mention of the teacher's name and so Sabrina keeps their meetings mostly to herself now.   
"Yes, auntie Z?" she asks and tries to sound as cheerful as usual but even she doesn't buy it.   
"I need your help with some work," Zelda says and wants to walk back down the stairs but Sabrina stops her.   
"Actually, I would rather not help you with... the corpses. My stomach has been rather upset all day and I don't want to throw up," Sabrina lies and the small moment of silence and the stone cold stare of her aunt tells her she doesn't believe her one bit.   
"Fine. Then do what you want. That's what you're all doing after all," she says and waltzes back down the stairs, slamming the door in anger. Sabrina winces at the sound of the metal door falling shut behind the storm of ginger curls and considers going after her aunt but decided against it.  
Her day has been going bad enough and she desperately needs a fun distraction and looking at dead bodies certainly doesn't belong to her definition of fun. She just wishes her cousin will be home more often in the near future so he can tend to the dirty work. Sabrina never had to help with her aunt’s work until Ambrose finally started a life outside their house and she rather have it stay that way.   
Zelda cleans up the rest of the blood and angrily curses while doing so. She can't believe her family. Hilda is upstairs doing Lord know what instead of helping her down there because after all these years still can’t stomach the smell of rotten flesh and Sabrina just tries to get out of every chore possible.   
All the work is pushed onto her and nobody ever thinks about making her life easier. Sabrina could causing so much trouble and Hilda could finally stop annoying the living heaven out of her.   
She scrubs the metal table maybe harder than it is actually necessary but Zelda doesn't care. She's angry. Angry that she can't stop thinking about the movement of Mary's hips when she makes the brunette scream in pleasure, of Mary's face and how it lights up whenever she steps through her doorstep late at night and of Mary in general. Her family of course, too.  
No matter what topic she tries, it always leads her back to the brunette with those awfully blue eyes that you can get lost in so easily.   
She throws the sponge through the room and an angry scream leaves her lips. The wet stain on the wall is followed by a soft thud, signaling that the sponge landed on the floor.   
Zelda should care that this was not her normal behavior but she doesn’t. Not when all she does care about is the reason of the unacceptable behavior.   
She brushes the soft strands of ginger hair behind her ear and releases a frustrated sigh. She leans against the table for a moment and just breathes. She doesn't want to think. Not when it is Mary she thinks of.   
The guilt of her betrayal sits deeper than Zelda would like to think. The images of Faustus keep flashing through her head and how he made her feel so disgusting and dirty, unlike Mary, who makes her feel sinfully good. The brunette always makes her feel like something special. Without noticing the first smile in weeks appears on her face at the thought of the other witch and Zelda knows she has to do something.   
But as always she decides to let her pride and stubbornness get in the way of her heart. She never lets her heart have what it wants. It could get hurt after all.   
Zelda picks up the, now dirty, sponge and throws it back into the bucket. Maybe that was enough work for the day. She decides to not clean anymore things and slowly climbs up the stairs, feeling exhausted and in need of two full glasses of whiskey. Or maybe even three. Who is she kidding? A bottle will do.  
She looks at the clock and realizes she's already late for dinner. "Who needs food anyway?" She mumbles under her breath and her stomach seems to fight her in a loud growl. She wasn’t aware of the knots in her stomach until it voiced its demand of finally getting some food.  
"Zelda? Is that you?" The voice of her sister echoes from the kitchen and Zelda just rolls her eyes, taking exactly the opposite direction. She doesn't need more lecturing about what she should and shouldn't do and a good round of sleep would hopefully do the magic as well.   
She's halfway up the stairs when Hilda suddenly appears at the end of it and her step comes to a halt.   
"Why won't you come and sit with us? I've made your favorite dinner and we waited for you," she says and Zelda knows it's her way of making up for the words she said earlier. But just as much as always trying to mend things was Hilda's thing, being stubborn was Zelda's.   
"Thank you. I'm not hungry," she says, her voice distant and strained. Hilda can tell that it has been a long day by the look of Zelda's face. The wrinkles are more present than on any normal day and she looks tired. Zelda never looks tired or wrinkly.   
"The why won't you just join us?" Hilda tries again and Zelda seems to think about for a few seconds. It's almost as if her sister is too tired to fight and lets her mask slip but just when Hilda thinks her sister would finally agree, she looks up at her, as cold as ever, and says, "I'm in no way desiring your company right now."   
It hurts. Getting rejected by her sister always hurts even after all the centuries Hilda had behind her to get used to it. After all that's what she endured for the bigger half of her life.   
"Auntie Z?" Sabrina's faint voice comes from the distance and Zelda's face softens. As much as Sabrina annoys her from time to time, the almost unconditional love she has for that girl makes it impossible for her to be mad for long.   
Hilda smiles at the small scene and is happy that Zelda cares at least for one person enough to actually show it.   
"Yes, Sabrina?" The ginger says and a blonde head pops around the corner.   
"Would you join us please? I'm sorry for not helping you earlier. Won't happen again. I promise," the girl says and Zelda can feel her heart softening. She's too tired to fight and too hungry to turn down another offer of joining them for dinner and so all she does is nod and walk back down the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

The Spellman family is seated around the dining table; everyone but Ambrose. He is at always at the Academy, doing Lord knows what. If Zelda is honest, she doesn’t even want to know what her nephew is up to, too worried it might disturb her even more than being left in the unknown.  
The silence lays heavy upon the dining table and Sabrina wishes she didn’t pick up on the tension between her aunts when she heard the conversation in the hallway.   
Her aunt can be stubborn and everybody knows that but even she is only a normal witch. She does have her moments of weakness too and Sabrina learned very early on that her auntie Zee doesn’t like dealing with those emotions that bubble up from time to time.  
Sabrina can’t stand the silence. She always needs to be talking about something, the bubbly person that she is. She doesn't want to spike anyone’s anger so she stays away from death, spells and family related topics, settling on her meeting with Ms. Wardwell. After all her aunts like to know what she's up to these days and she hasn’t given them anything to complain about in a while.  
"Auntie Hilda? Do you know any spell or potion to find out why somebody's mad at you?" She asks innocently and Hilda just shoots a look across the table.   
"No dear. Why?" In her head she ads If I had I would have used it on Zelda centuries ago. She just sighs at the cold expression of her sister… maybe a potion to ease someone’s worries would do her some good as well.  
"You should just straight up ask the person Sabrina. Be brave and don't hide like a coward. That's what Spellmans do," Zelda says in her usual composed way and Hilda can practically see how Sabrina's head tries to work against Zelda's comment and just prays that Sabrina will let it for once go and not push her aunt to expand on her sour mood.   
"Given our relationship I think it would be rude to just straight up ask her auntie Z. I'm polite. That’s what Spellmans are," she dares her aunt and the two stubborn witches just stare at each other, waiting for one to give in first.   
If Sabrina had inherited one of her aunt’s character traits then it would definitely be her stubbornness.  
Eventually it's Sabrina who can't hold the icy glare of the ginger and any longer, feeling as if those green orbs just bore right through her soul. She avoids looking in the direction of her aunt, feeling defeated and quite intimidated by her aunt’s stone hard stare.  
"Ms. Wardwell was in such a bad mood today. I kind of worry about her. She hasn't been herself lately."   
Zelda, who was elegantly leading her fork towards her mouth, drops said cutlery at the mention of that one person’s name and feels the lump in her throat expand to an unbearable size. She lowers her head, knowing all too well that tears are about to follow soon. She won't let her family see those.   
Hilda has seen too much already and Sabrina mustn’t know what’s going between her aunt and her favorite teacher.   
"I don't understand why you're still 'hanging out' with her as you young people would say," Zelda hisses after a moment of silence and Hilda can practically cut the tension in the room with a knife, not daring to interfere with the moment of sheer bitterness her sister is having, so she just shoots her niece a warning glance.  
Not a single person in that room would be blind enough to miss the venom flying everywhere and all of a sudden Zelda has this unusual dangerous and threatening edge to her tone and posture. Not even Hilda sees this side of her very often, even after having been killed too many times to keep count, and she never saw her use it against their niece.   
"I like her. She's nice and helps me unlike you," Sabrina spits back and Hilda just sighs, hating that their niece has the talent to always say the wrong things at the wrong time. She knows this is about to go downhill if she doesn't interfere even though she’d gladly stay out of it. After all Zelda is unpredictable at moments like this and while she doesn’t worry about the safety of the teenager, it is her own safety that has her worried.   
"Why don't we go to church together. Tomorrow. With Ambrose. We haven't done that in a while and I think it would be quite nice to do something as a family again," she suggests and can see Zelda's thankful look. Zelda knows that she would have lost it any moment and the fog of sheer fury lifts from her mind and she swallows back some tears.  
How could she be so careless?   
Zelda feels the heat in her cheeks, the nervous trembling of her knee and knows that she needs to solve this problem as soon as possible. She must talk to Mary before things escalated past a point of return. No, she can’t let that happen.  
Mary holds a certain power over her that can ruin her peaceful, sometimes not so peaceful, family life and Zelda doesn't like that at all. She needs to solve the issues and either end the relationship or continue experiencing utter bliss.   
No matter what of those she’d settle on, she has to act. Now. Before she does something she’ll regret later on and with that she put her cutlery down and folds her napkin neatly on the table.   
“Excuse me. I have to attend some business,” she says and elegantly strides out of the room, her head held high. She doesn’t need anyone to tell her what Spellmans are. She is a born Spellman, the fiercest of them all. She can handle herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Mary is sitting in her living room, sipping on her wine furiously. She can’t believe that the fierce redhead is still on her mind even though she did everything to not think about her. She can’t believe she is on her mind at all. Thinking about her reminds her of her bruised ego and the night she was rejected by someone once again. Rejection isn’t something to be associated with her… Over her dead body.  
Once her anger had consumed her, she couldn’t be stopped anymore. She went on a killing spree in her fury, brutally murdering every man who got in her way. She didn’t give a damn about them or their families for that matter but with every dead body at her feet she only grew more restless.   
The killing soon didn’t satisfy her anymore and once her stomach was full it only evoked something inside of her that most people know as remorse. She didn’t like that sick and soul crushing feeling at all and ended up lessening her victims immensely, although she would never admit that it was out of feeling bad.   
She knows Zelda would never approve of her actions if she were to find out about her weakness.   
And there she is, thinking about Zelda yet again. The brunette huffs in dismay and rolls her eyes at the ridicule of the situation. Zelda means nothing to her so not thinking about her should be easy… right?   
And yet her mind wanders to the many times she has made Zelda happy, the times she has made Zelda’s face contort in pleasure and the times she made Zelda moan her name in sheer satisfaction as her fingers made her come so hard that she forgot her first name.   
Yes, those were good times. She enjoyed what they had, not denying the fact that she loved every minute spent with the ginger. She doesn’t regret any moan that slipped past her own lips at the hand of Zelda. No, she truly doesn’t regret anything.  
She cracks a smirk at that, letting the red liquor run past her lips and into her mouth slowly, relishing the rich taste of it. The real Mary certainly had a great taste in wine, that much has to be said. She swirls the dark liquid around in her glass and watches it wash away every piece of calm and quiet it previously held; just as she watched Zelda walk out of her house, leaving a past of destruction behind. Nothing is as it was.   
Memories of their fight flood her head and her face hardens, as does her grip on the thin stem of her delicate glass; it should be her neck. She watches at the red waves swirl from side to side, washing away any sign of the harmonious waters that lay there before.   
She thinks about how much she misses Zelda. How much she misses her company, her smile, her scent, her wise words, her body close to hers, her soul… just her.  
She finally accepts what she has known all along. She feels something, whatever it may be, when she is in the company of the ginger and she hasn’t felt anything in a really long time.   
It makes her feel whole again, it makes her feel herself again and ultimately it broke her when all those feelings got taken away from her the moment Zelda left her house in a rage that can only be described as vulnerable but vicious.  
She remembers how long she cried that night and the restless sleep that lulled her exhausted mind into a dreamless state after hours of screaming, wailing and hitting her pillow. She didn’t- still doesn’t- want to cry about the ginger. She doesn’t deserve her tears.  
She shouldn’t mean anything to her. She should just be a puppet in her twisted game, something that’ll eventually bring her a step further towards her initial goal. She shouldn’t cry over something that’s so unimportant but she did because Zelda isn’t as unimportant as she wants her to be. Zelda is far more complicated.  
Zelda has shown her the good sides of life again, the ones she forgot about so many centuries ago, and when she’s with the ginger she feels… freed. She feels safe and almost happy, an emotion she wouldn’t have been able to even recognize prior to meeting Zelda.   
She watches the raging waves in the glass calm down and feels a tear roll down her cheek, wiping it away immediately. She knows nobody is around to have seen it but she prays to the Dark Lord that nobody witnessed her act of weakness, her showcase of emotions.   
How pathetic.  
She watches the harmony fall back in place over the small lake and a smile creeps onto her face. Even the worst storm will have to calm down eventually. It’s not what you did that matters, it’s the actions afterwards that matter.  
Maybe she should just talk it out with Zelda, her affection craving mind wonders and she feels the warmth spread through her body at the idea if seeing the beautiful face of a certain ginger again. They could agree on something that would fulfill both of them.   
The restlessness would stop and she’d be able to finally concentrate on her task at hand; Sabrina. She has neglected her duty in the past few weeks and it doesn’t have to be that way. She’d have the best of both worlds.  
Yeah, maybe she should…  
She’s almost certain about what to do when she feels the familiar rage take ahold of her body once again. No, she is not about to beg for Zelda’s forgiveness. If anything Zelda should beg her for forgiveness. After all she is the one that ran out on her.   
It’s her coping mechanism. The only way she has ever known. The only way she’s comfortable with.  
“I don’t need anyone,” she whispers and throws the glass into her chimney, igniting a soaring flame that re-paints and enlightens her cold blue eyes perfectly.   
No, she doesn’t need anyone and she certainly won’t lower herself for a witch. A witch that doesn’t even want her.   
It stings and the familiarity of being unwanted washes her small moment of letting her heart’s desire reach the surface of her many layers away with the sizzling of seething wine.   
No, Zelda Spellman won’t be her weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly old me back with a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait! I promise I'll try to do better! Xx

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter of a multichapter fanfiction, but it won't be nearly as long as Black Magic Women. This could be a slow update story... I don't know yet!


End file.
